


Movie Junkie

by Narttu



Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is given a watch and then he loses his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: fictionfreak15

Coming back to the apartment, Tommy realized that this time off was amazing as well as boring as fuck. Tommy told himself that the last thing he was going to do was pick up an instrument, cause pretty soon he would be working with them again. Not that he didn’t love playing. But here was his time not having to play, and every day he found himself playing out random riffs or he had joined Monte in his side band. Music ran in his veins.

This week he was determined to do something else. Tommy dived right into movies, watching dozens in a day. All different kinds of movies from horror to comedy and if it was one he had not seen before, all the better.

It was one of his late night movie marathons that was making him late right now. Really late. Adam had called him up the day before asking if he wanted to meet for lunch. Of course Tommy did. He had missed all his Glam family but mostly he missed Adam. Seeing as how Sauli was in the picture now, Tommy backed off. Suddenly he didn’t have the right to cuddle or kiss Adam. That was passed on to another guy.

Almost a half an hour late, Tommy showed up at the small café. Wasn’t his scene at all and he was sure all eyes were on him with the way he was dressed, but fuck it. “Sorry.” Tommy sat down across from the other.

Adam already had some tea and a salad in front of him. “Thought you were not going to be able to make it.” It was why he had started without him. “You look tired, Tommy Joe.”

Taking his sunglasses off the top of the head, he set it on the table. “I’m fine.” No he wasn’t fine. He was angry. Pissed that Adam could not see that he just needed some time to get used to his feelings, that going from women to men is not a transition he could do lightly. Maybe he wasn’t Finnish but he could mumble out words that didn’t make sense to others, too. Why was he not good enough?

A waitress came over and Tommy just ordered a coke. His stomach really didn’t want to try to hold down food at the moment and Adam was almost done eating as it was.

The two talked a bit. Just friendly banter that didn’t make Tommy feel any better about it all. When Adam’s phone rang he knew he was being paged by the other man. Adam was saying something about Sauli going home this week and that the guy had just finished doing some shopping, and now Adam was going to pick him up or something. Tommy had blocked out most of what he heard after hearing that guy’s name.

On his feet Adam took out his wallet and tossed enough to cover the bill with tip on the table. “Tommy.” There was more coming. Or at least he wanted to anyways. Instead all he got out was a simple, “Take care of yourself.” Before leaving the restaurant.

Waiting till Adam was gone and out of site, he too left. Tommy slid his sunglasses on the second his foot hit the pavement. So involved with his thoughts he didn’t notice a man coming around the corner pretty quickly. He was an older man, homeless and dressed in several layers of mixed matched clothing with a large tattered trench coat.

As the two collided together, they fell to the ground. “Dude, what the fuck!” Tommy had landed hard on his back but that wasn’t the worst part. His sunglasses had come off and he landed right on them. Picking up the broken frame he tossed it off to the side. “My favorite pair, too.” Only because Adam had pointed them out in a small shop; slid them onto his face and told the blond how amazing he looked. Yeah he bought them right then and there.

The older man started to mumble out words so fast that it was hard to understand him. Something about being followed and his device wasn’t safe. Taking a hold of Tommy’s hands, a watch was placed in it. “Must take care of it. Keep it safe. Very safe. It’s special. Take deep in the mind. Images. They are coming. Coming for me.”

Yanking his hand back Tommy looked at the watch. It didn’t look very special, though it had a steam punk feel to it. The brass pocket watch had a short chain on the end of it. The front of it had moving clock gears. Some moved left while others moved right. Popping it open, the dial was still and it looked not to be a normal clock but one that would count down from twenty four hours. Tommy pressed the button on top but still nothing happened. “I don’t want your junk. Besides, it's fucking broken.” Looking up, he was just in time to see the man get back onto his feet and sprint off down the street.

Getting to his own feet, he headed over to the trash can, about to toss the thing away. Looking down at the moving gears, Tommy decided against it. Maybe a friend could get it working or he could use it for something. For now it was slipped into his hoodie pocket.

\---

The rest of the evening was as uneventful as the day had started out, though the mail did bring him a bit of joy. That red envelope that brought a smile to his face. The movies he had picked out on Netflix. Retreating back to his room Tommy popped one in, pulled out a beer from his mini fridge and sat back to enjoy.

Time melted away. The sun had set and Tommy knew it was late but just how late he wasn’t so sure. He had dozed off for a few minutes before he was awoken by the DVD player shutting off, leaving the screen in static snow.

Stretching out his arms and legs first, Tommy moved to get to his feet with a grunt. Walking over to the TV, he heard a noise. One not normally found in his room, it was a ticking. His mind still half asleep, Tommy leaned in closer to the TV thinking it was coming from there. When he finally remembered the clock in his pocket he felt like an idiot. Taking it out, the front with the gears had a soft blue glow to it. Opening up to see the clock, the dial inside was spinning around quickly. “Oh, now you decide to work.” Just his luck. Pressing the button on top, the dial stopped at the start of the countdown, ticking time normally. Shaking his head, he slipped the clock back into his pocket and reached out to turn off the TV.

So sure, Tommy’s room was messy to the unknowing eye but he knew where everything was; where every pile was and how to avoid it. Not once did he ever trip over one. Till now. His foot hit something very solid and Tommy went down. Muttering every curse word known to mankind and vowing to get even with said objects, Tommy got back to his feet, feeling out where the wall was. Trying the light switch did nothing so he opened the door and went out into the hallway. Everything was so dark. Did the power go out? Fucking Mike must not have kept up with the electricity bill like he had promised to.

Finding the front door, Tommy opened it up to look out to see if any other houses were out of power, too. Just there were no other houses. Not intact ones at that. Looked like Burbank was bombed. Houses looked to be in ruins. Cars charred and laying on their sides or roof. Walking out further into his chaos, Tommy could not stop looking around him. How could he have missed all this chaos? The images he could see came from the fires set up in trash bins and in some of the cars.

A loud popping noise coming from his left got his attention pretty damn quickly. Tommy could see two cars speeding down the street his way. The passengers in the cars where shooting at each other. He should have ducked, hid, screamed or something but Tommy stood there in shocked. Until he was pulled down behind rubble that used to be a wall.

The cars could be heard racing past them. Several bullets hit the other side of the wall. If he had remained standing he could have been hit. Looking over at the guy who saved his life Tommy could have cried. “Adam!” Wrapping his arms and legs around the other's body, he didn’t care that he looked like a leech; he was just so happy to see someone he knew.

“Hey, I don’t go in for any of that. The name's Snake.”

Being pushed away, Tommy looked at Adam, really looked at him. This sounded like Adam, though his voice was lower and rougher. Adam’s hair was shoulder length and there was an eye patch over his left eye. His facial hair had grown out to pretty attractive stubble. On his body was a black skin tight leather suit that had his toned arms exposed, black boots, fingerless leather gloves, a holster on each leg and of course a gun could be seen in each of them.

“Snake Plissken?” Oh, no way! This was too good. Since it wasn’t Halloween, could he have stumbled upon a movie set and not realized? “I heard they got you in Cleveland.” Laughing a bit he had always wanted to say that line.

Snake did not find it so amusing. He got up and started to walk away. Tommy quickly followed. He wasn’t sure how to start the million questions he had on his mind but most importantly he didn’t want to be alone. So they walked down the road. Everything they passed was the same. All broken or on fire. Tommy pulled out the watch and looked at it. Though it didn’t seem too much time had passed here, wherever they were, the time passed more quickly. Closing it back up, he attached the small chain onto his pants so he would not lose the watch.

“You know, you look like my boyfriend.” Tommy waited for the man’s response to that. His Adam would have been all over him if he made a remark like that. But there was nothing.

Snake took a pack of cigarettes from a pocket and placed one against his lips. Putting them back, next came out a lighter. Once lit, he moved to sit on what used to be a bench for a bus stop. “I don’t know who you think I am kid, but I’m not your boyfriend.” Taking out a small device that looked like a retro remote control, he flipped open the top and inspected the inside.

Sitting next to the man, Tommy knew exactly what that device was. “Shutting off the world’s power? See you’re thinking 'how does this guy know all this stuff?' Well it's because you’re from a movie. A fucking movie and you are not Snake, you're Adam. Adam fucking Lambert, and none of this makes any sense what so ever.” Looking back down the street, he wondered if he just went home that maybe everything would be alright again. As though all of his friends will pop out and say 'surprise we got you!'

A buzz from his pocket startled him. Tommy pulled out the clock and opened up the clock. The buzzing seemed to be a warning that time was winding down. “Piece of shit.” He closed the top down upon itself hard and shoved it back into his pocket. If he ever saw that old guy again he was going to get his watch back all right. One way or another.

Closing the device, Snake punched in the world code 666. “Welcome to the new world.” With the device set, he pressed the green button and everything went dark.

So Tommy waited in the darkness. He didn’t have the patience for this shit. “You know what, Snake?" He said the guy's name with much distain. “I’m sick of this fucking joke entirely.” There was a light growing in the distance, as though the sun was coming up. As the light traveled over the ground he found there were no more broken buildings or cars. Instead there were trees and grass. The bench he had been sitting on was now a fallen log and Snake was nowhere to be seen.

“I’ve snapped, I’ve fucking snapped.” Moving to stand, Tommy did a 360 looking all around him. He was indeed out in the wilderness of sorts. Tossing his arms up in the air, he was growing frustrated. Taking out the watch it seemed to have started over with the countdown. Now where the fuck was he?

Standing around here wasn’t about to get him anywhere, so Tommy started to walk. Not sure which direction to go in he headed towards where the sun was rising in the sky. It was times like this he wished that he would have tried boy scouts when he was a kid. A gravel road could be seen up ahead. Thanking his lucky stars, Tommy noticed a sign off at the far end of the road. Beyond that was a lake. The sun reflecting off of the water nearly blinded him.

Hating the heat of the sun, the dirt from nature and the bug that seemed to love him at this very moment, he continued on till he reached the sign. “Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake. Establish in 1935.” Why was that so familiar to him? Biting at his lower lip, he looked out towards the lake. Several cabins could be seen up on the left hand side. Then the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. “No, no fucking way. It can’t be!”

Chhh Haaaa Chhh Haaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Walking closer to the lake, Tommy was putting this all into perspective. So he was at Camp Crystal Lake. That meant Jason Voorhees was nearby, or he would be soon. Tommy felt confident he could handle it. Yeah, nothing to worry about.

Voices could be heard by the cabins so his feet lead him in that direction. Two boys where there setting up a picnic table. Several others where in the nearby lakes splashing around and having fun. Getting closer to the two boys, his eyes widened to the ginger of the two. It was Adam. Or rather looked like the Adam he knew. Just that this Adam still had red hair. He didn’t seem to have the need to cover up any of his freckles, either. Walking closer, Tommy could see Adam was smiling and laughing about something. Felt so good to see the man that happy.

The ginger boy looked over at the new comer. “Hey, you hungry? There’s plenty to go around.”

Shaking his head 'yes' Tommy went to open his mouth when the second of the two boys turned around to get a good look at the new comer as well. Suddenly Tommy didn’t feel so hungry anymore. The guy was the spitting image of Sauli. Sure the real guy might be nice and all that other bullshit but this one made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Tommy didn’t see the ginger walking over towards him. “You lost?” The red head turned his head to the side, checking the blond out. “I’m Adam. That’s Saul.”

“Lost would be one way to put it.” Taking the hand extended to him, Tommy could not break away from Adam’s eyes. “I’m Tommy. Let me guess, you guys are counselors of sorts?”

“That’s exactly right.” Saul walked closer, and damnit, why couldn’t the boy continue to set up the picnic table? Better yet where the hell was Jason? He could give the maniac a pity kill with this guy. Biting down on his tongue, he was doing his best not to laugh as Saul seemed just the type to run away from a killer and then start to crawl screaming non stop. That shit gets you killed.

Their lunch was ready and Tommy was invited to join in. The others from the water came up as well. As he ate, Tommy checked out the group. It was easy to point out who was with whom. The teenagers talked about the most random, boring things. Not paying attention, instead Tommy looked out towards the tree line. Every time the wind blew and a patch of leaves moved, he was watching. Making sure no one was there, standing and waiting. It would only be a matter of time.

Sticking around - cause where else was he going to go - Tommy kept close to Adam. He seemed to be pissing Saul off in the process so it was a double bonus. As the sun started to set, dark gray clouds gathered in the sky. Just as the last rays of sun slid over the horizon, it was raining. One by one couples drifted off towards their rooms or other places alone. As the storm grew more violent, Tommy felt more on edge. It was easy to be confident when the sun was shining and everything was alright.

There wasn’t time to waste. Moving over to where Adam was talking with Saul, he tapped the guys arm. “Adam, umm do you have a moment? I need to talk to you.” There was a glance in Saul’s direction. “Alone?"

“Sure.” There was a small half smile. “We can go to my room.” Telling the others goodnight, the two headed for the door. Adam grabbed a rain jacket. Tommy just put up the hood of his hoodie. The two ran out into the rain towards another cabin.

Once inside Tommy made quick work to lock the door. “Adam, I know you’re going to think I’m crazy and I should have told you right away but…”

“I know what you’re going to say. I knew from the second I saw you.” Approaching Tommy, he took the boy's hands and started to lead him over to the bed.

Shaking his head no, this wasn’t what he was going to say, but damn if it hadn’t crossed his mind a million times in the past. As he went to say something, Adam’s lips were on his own and all rational thinking went right out the window. Kissing Adam back just as full as he got, this was something he liked about horror movies. The characters got right down to business.

Breaking his lips away, Adam moved to sit on the bed now eye level with the blonde’s pants as he reached out and started to undo them. “I’ve always wanted a dangerous looking boy.” Blushing a bit, Adam finally got the zipper down and was able to reach inside to pull the other's cock out.

Dangerous looking boy? It was corny as hell but the thought made Tommy smile. That changed as Adam leaned forward and took him into his mouth. “Oh, fuck me!” Grabbing a hold of Adam’s shoulders to stay up right, Tommy did his best to control his hips. The urge to fuck the other's mouth was almost over whelming.

Adam was an expert with his mouth. Taking Tommy to the point where it would feel slightly uncomfortable and then swallowing to take him fully in. A little trick Saul had taught him. As his mouth moved back up the length he let his tongue press against the underside. Once fully off, he stroked him a bit with his hand. His tongue going back to taste the bead of pre cum forming on the slit. Then he went to do it all over again. His time he slipped one hand into Tommy’s briefs to massage at his balls.

A shiver ran right up his spine and Tommy felt as though his legs would soon give out from under him. A very unsexy image. Gripping harder against Adam’s shoulders, the boy started to moan against his cock and all too quickly it was his undoing. Shaking and sputtering out words that made no sense, he came in Adam’s mouth. Fuck if he didn’t stop sucking till he was dry. That was a bad part about sex scenes in horror movies. They ended far too quickly. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Tommy tucked himself back into his pants.

Moving up on the bed, Adam was motioning for Tommy to follow. “We aren’t done yet.”

Or maybe they didn’t . Moving close, Tommy froze. “Did you hear that?” Zipping up, he moved to the window, quickly looking out. The storm seemed to have gotten worse and there was only visibility for a few feet but he had sworn he had heard a scream.

Laying a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, the boy jumped. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of a little storm. It will be gone by morning.”

“No, it’s not that.” And there was no more avoiding the issue either. “Do you know the story of this lake?”

“Camp blood? Yeah, we all do. But that was years ago. The guy is long gone now.” Pulling Tommy closer, he wrapped his arms around the tiny boy and kissed at his temple. “I’ll protect you.”

“Adam look, you…”

There was another scream. This time it was loud and clear. Both men froze and soon Adam let Tommy go to get a view out the window as well.

“That was Saul.” Pushing away from the window frame he headed for the door, yanking it open and out into the rain.

“Adam, wait!” Running after him, it was a little hard to keep up. His legs where so much shorter then Adam’s and Tommy was so busy looking all around them. “Adam, wait the fuck up! It’s Jason! He’s here!” Catching up to Adam in the main cabin, he grabbed a hold of the boy's arm trying to pull him back out. Maybe if they ran they could make it. But fuck, they did a sexual act. That was a kiss of death. “Come on Adam, we have to move now!” Why wasn’t he moving? Looking up into the other's face, he seemed to be in shock. So Tommy turned his head to follow what the man was so intently staring at. He wished he hadn’t.

There pinned against the wall was Saul. The only thing keeping him upright was the machete that had been stabbed into the boy’s mouth and to the wall behind him. “Oh fuck.” Tommy wondered if he could actually die here. Maybe he was dead already and stuck in some self-made hell.

Out of the shadows came Jason. On screen, Tommy didn’t feel any fear towards the character. Sure he was big and bad and scary but he had seen better. Though right now his knees started to shake. What was this guy, seven foot? There was a rotting smell of decay that one wouldn’t pick up watching a movie either.

“We need to get the fuck out of here right now.” Yanking on Adam’s arm as hard as he could, the two ran out of the door.

“We have to find the others. Let them know.” Instead of heading for the main road and safety, Adam headed back towards the other bunks.

“No!” Not that Tommy didn’t want to save lives but he was pretty sure everyone else was dead. They would be too at this rate. Jason stepped out of the main cabin. The machete they saw before was in his hand. This made the choice for him and Tommy took off after Adam.

They arrived at the cabin they had been next to before the discovery of Saul. This one wasn’t much better. The two of them where in bed together. Brooke and some guy he didn’t remember the name of. They were both naked on top of one another with a pole running through their bodies and into the wood of the floor.

“Can we run now?”

Swallowing hard, Adam shook his head yes. They went to leave but standing in the doorway, waiting for them was Jason. He grabbed Adam by the throat and started to lift the boy up. Adam’s face turned red right away as he fought for breath. His hands clawed at Jason’s in an attempt to free himself.

Refusing to loose Adam, not now not ever, Tommy attempted to hit and kick Jason. He was batted away, easily sending him to the wall hard as pain shot out through his body. Looking around the room, he noticed another smaller piece of pipe lying on the floor by the bed. There was blood and some kind of body matter on one end. Not wanting to know what it was used on, he picked it up quickly and came back, swinging hard at Jason’s head. The hit was a success as it jarred the monster's mask.

Adam was dropped to the floor, doing his best to regain his breath and rubbing at his neck. He felt weak and his movements were slow.

Not stopping with just one, Tommy wacked and wacked at Jason’s head time and time again. “Die motherfucker, die!”

Crawling out of the doorway, Adam staggered back onto his feet. “Come on, Tommy!”

Screaming out, Tommy took the end of the pole, and with every ounce he had left in him jammed it against the monster’s neck. It stuck in a bit and while Jason fell to the floor, he made his way out of the door quickly.

“You saved my life!” Adam pulled Tommy into a sloppy kiss.

Though he hated to do it, Tommy pushed Adam off of him. “We have to run. He’s not dead.”

“I saw what you did, Tommy. He’s dead. There’s no way he could have survived.” Adam turned to look in the cabin and Jason was nowhere to be seen.

As though they could read each other’s thoughts the two started to run. They headed for the gravel path that would lead them to the main road. Tommy’s lungs were on fire but he pressed on. So close, they were so close. A buzzing from the clock distracted him and, not seeing a low log, he tripped over to land face down on the ground. Groaning in pain, he rolled onto his back and right above him was Jason. No, he couldn’t go out like this. Not like all the women he had made fun of who fall and scream as though it would stop the killer from his final blow. Just as Jason was about to do. Raising the machete high, he went to strike just as a flash of lightning raced across the sky. Tommy looked away not wanting to see the end coming.

The end never came.

Breathing hard, he peeked out from behind his arm and the environment around him had change yet again. There was a smell of the ocean around him and the rocking was turning his stomach. Getting up, he moved to the edge of the railing taking deep breaths, trying not to vomit as the clinking sound of boots came up behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mate, have a bit of this. Keeps you rocking with the boat so you are both squarzies. Savvy?”

Letting out a deep breath, he turned to see a glass bottle being offered to him. There was a darkish brown liquid inside of it. Taking it, Tommy turned to look at the man. In his head he knew who this was but was unprepared at seeing him like this. It was Adam dressed as Jack Sparrow. Johnny Depp, eat your heart out because Adam had him beat. There was a taste of this look at the New Year’s Eve party but in full costume the man was what wet dreams where made of.

Pulling out the cork, Tommy took a swig on the liquid. Stronger then what he was used to it, made him cough a bit which in turn, Jack thought was rather funny. Handing the bottle back, he looked around the rest of the ship. There seemed to be no one else.

“Ready?” The look upon Adam’s face was devilish.

Tommy looked back over the rail towards another ship they were fast approaching. Oh yes, he remembered this scene now. “Fuck yeah I’m ready.” His heart was beating hard in his chest as Tommy took the rope. It was a simple bait and switch but he was really getting into it. As the English men with the funny wigs and hats came onto their boat he and Jack swung over onto the Interceptor. Landing almost perfectly, there was a slight stumble but he was able to not fall down. Tommy grabbed a small axe and started to chop the ropes connecting them to the other ship.

It went so smoothly that the whole event only took a matter of seconds. Jack was at the wheel leading them away. Telling the others his thanks as he took off his hat, he bowed a bit to them.

Shots rang out and even though the bullets where not reaching the ship Tommy ducked quickly. What was it with people wanting to shoot him? He could do without all of that. Peeking over the railing, waiting till the guns where lowered to stand back up, he fixed his shirt to straighten it out. Making himself look like he didn’t just wuss out and hide. He was a pirate after all and pirates had to be tough.

A smaller boat was heading right at them. Full of more Englishmen. Looking over the edge and back to Jack, he wondered if the man would move to avoid them but chose not to. When the small dingy was smashed to bits Tommy let out a howl as his fists went up in the air. Okay, so maybe being a pirate was fun. Be even better if he could get rid of the urge to vomit.

The ocean was beautiful and stretched out for endless miles. The air filled his lungs and gave him energy. Jack was going about the ship tightening ropes and checking on various other things that Tommy had no idea what they did or how to work them.

“Where are we headed?” It’s been a while since he had seen the movie.

“Tortuga.” Jack’s eyes seemed to sparkle thinking of the place. “You’re going to love it there.”

Night had fallen by the time they had arrived. Being a pirate was starting to grow on him. As their dingy reached the dock Tommy took in what this island was. No party he had ever been to before could quite match what this was. Everywhere he turned something was happening.

A young, pretty woman approached him looking the boy up and down. “Fancy a go?” There was alcohol on her breath and her makeup was a bit smudged but still pretty. She took Tommy’s arm in both of her own and held on tightly, pressing her chest against his side so he would get the hint.

“No thanks.” Tommy pulled at his arm. For a drunken chick she had quite a grip.

“Bonnie lass, I’m afraid the boy is not interested in your beauty.” Jack leaned closer to her ear though Tommy could still hear him. “Eunuch.”

Making a face, the woman let go. “Pity.” Shrugging her shoulders, she turned to find another man to keep her company.

Winking as though he had just done Tommy a favor, he turned to enter a tavern. Inside the tables where full of more drunken people being loud and causing trouble. There was a staircase on the far left side and Jack seemed to be heading right for it. Tommy moved in close behind him.

“I’m not a fucking eunuch.”

Tommy followed Jack into a room. Once both where inside Jack closed the door. The sound from downstairs was muted making Jack’s boots sound that much more intense as he moved to a chair and sat down. There wasn’t much to this room. Maybe some kind of meeting place of sorts? A table took up most of the space and there were several chairs around it. Taking off his hat, Jack placed it on the chair next to his. Then came his sword, gun and compass, too. Extra weight gone he looked up at Tommy with dark painted eyes. “Prove it.”

“Prove what?” Tommy was pretty sure he knew exactly what the other was talking about but still, what was he expected to do?

Looking like a predator that was about to devour his prey, Jack reached out to grab a hold of Tommy’s belt. One swift tug was all it took to get Tommy right next to him. “Prove to me you are not a eunuch, lad.” One finger slowly traced down over the boy's crotch.

Adam dressed as a pirate was sexy. But Adam dressed as a pirate touching his crotch was going to make him blow in his pants. Tommy undid the belt and his pants. Pushing the fabric down enough to expose himself, a heat rose in his cheeks. “See, I still have my balls.”

“And so much more.” Hands moved quickly pulling Tommy where he wanted him. Right between himself and the table. Spinning the boy around, Tommy was pushed forward so that he was laying face down on the table. His ass was now presented to Jack like a gift.

Looking over his shoulder, he could see Jack looking right at his ass, standing now as he undid his belt. Seemed pirate pants where a lot easier to undo. Once Jack had freed himself his hands moved to Tommy’s ass. Gripping the skin tightly and spreading him open.

There was no gentleness about it. Just rough and dirty. Feeling a finger pressed against his hole, Tommy let out a grunt as it entered him. It was working quickly to open him up. It felt weird but not entirely bad. Just as he was getting used to the pressure the finger was removed and something much bigger took its place.

Willing himself to relax, Tommy closed his eyes together so tightly that he was seeing stars. His ass felt as though it was being torn open. Not realizing that he had been holding his breath once Jack was fully inside Tommy let out the air in his lungs. A shiver ran right down his back against the other.

A ringed hand moved up underneath Tommy’s shirt scratching at the skin as he pulled his hand back out. Jack rocked his hips a bit side to side, stretching him even more. With one rock he saw Tommy stiffen and moan out. “That’s where it’s hiding. Best be holding onto something, lad.” Gripping tightly on Tommy’s hips, Jack pulled out and thrusted back into the smaller boy’s body.

The assault was brutal. Tommy felt as though each time Jack filled him up to the hilt it pushed out all of the air he had inside of him. His hands reached out gripping the table edge. There was a slight worry that his cock might have splinters in it when this was all over. The next rub against his prostate made him quickly forget about it.

Pain was mixing with pleasure that created a feeling Tommy never experienced before. Whimpering out, he dug his finger nails into the soft wood of the table. “Jack…” Tommy wanted to tell him to slow down. This was what he had wanted for so long and it was out of his control. The pirate may have looked like Adam but that was where the similarities ended. Feeling the warmth in his ass knowing that Jack had cum, Tommy just shuttered. He knew there would be no cuddling or words of endearment. Pirates are not like that. Hissing a little as the other pulled out, Tommy stood up feeling the pain even more now. Feeling used even worse.

Hunching a bit as he put the belt into place, there was a knock on the door. Jack answered it and seemed to know the older man on the other side. Not even looking back at the blond he left with the new comer. There was a buzzing in his pocket. “About fucking time.” He was done with being a pirate, ready for any place but here.

Moving pretty slowly towards the door he walked out and realized that the scenery had changed. Now he was in a bedroom. The window showed that it was night time. Moving closer to the desk he saw a flyer for a casino prom.

“Come the fuck on. I only watched this movie to impress a girl!”


	4. Chapter 4

Picking up the flyer the date on it matched the date on the day calendar on the desk. So prom, huh? Shouldn’t this have been a girl's fantasy not something he would be sent to? The clock had a sick sense of humor. Sitting at the desk, he tossed the flyer back down. His own prom had been okay. The parts he could remember of it anyways. It was the first night he got totally wasted. Slept with a girl named Sally or Sarah. Some S name anyways. He came to realize that he didn’t even know what happened to her after high school. Lost in thoughts Tommy leaned back in the chair. As his head tipped back he noticed a man standing against the wall.

“Fuck!” Losing his balance, Tommy went down to the floor with the chair in a loud crash. Muttering out some very choice curses, Tommy rolled over to stand back up to get a good look. It was Adam in a suit.

The pieces came together too quick; it was like whiplash. “If you say your name is Edward, I swear to God.”

“Why would it be anything else?” Adam’s voice had never sounded so smooth and sexy. Being in a suit helped as well.

That meant that he was… “Look I’m not a fucking girl.” Pissed off he pulled out the clock. Tapping the surface, he figured there should have been a skip button for times like this. When he looked back up Adam was right next to him. “Shit! God damn, there is a thing called a personal bubble. I need you to learn to respect that.” This was all just too much. Sure Adam sparkled from glitter but not as a vampire. Real vampires burst into flames from the sun light. The alternative was just a joke. “Let’s go to this prom and get it over with.”

Adam took his arm and together they walked down the stairs and out the door to the silver car waiting for them. Adam was speedy behind the wheel which he didn’t seem to mind. Once they were at the inn many other couples could be seen. All of them where dress up and laughing, just having a great time. Tommy looked down at his clothes. Not really the type to fit in but it never got in the way before. Getting out of the car there was a path way up to the main room where everyone would no doubt be dancing and having fun.

Along the path Adam stopped him under some sign. He half smiled as the picture was taken and they started to walk again. Looking behind him, he noticed the sign said Monte-Carlo. What a joke of a theme. Inside the music was pumping. There were some card games going on but since they were not using real money Tommy wasn’t interested.

Seeming to notice, Adam asked against his ear, “Wanna go?”.

Nodding a yes the two walked outside towards a small gazebo. It was covered with tons of lights. Sort of pretty if you were into that thing. Other couples where there but it was almost as though he had the plague because they left soon after they had arrived.

Pulling Tommy close to his chest, they started to slow dance. There was a lot of huffing and puffing coming from Tommy but in the end Adam got his way. Slowly they danced together to a tune that was coming softly from the building they had just left.

“I don’t get it.” Tommy looked up at the other. So it was somewhat nice being close to Adam like this. Still wasn’t what he wanted. But maybe he wanted too much. “I don’t understand why you want Sauli. What is it about him that you don’t see in me. Hell, we're kinda the same in a way.” This Adam wouldn’t understand but he needed to get things off of his chest. “You don’t give me enough.”

“Is it not enough to have a long and happy life with me?” Adam looked saddened feeling the confusion in the other. “I was made for you.”

Stepping away for a moment those words stung him a bit. Something he wanted but this was fake. This was not his Adam. “Fuck this prom. It’s boring as hell. Let’s do something fun. What about that running thing you do?”

“You enjoy that?” Adam pulled at his tie loosening it up enough that he could slide it off.

“I will enjoy anything that gets me out of here.” And takes his mind off of the things that where bothering him. Moving behind Adam, Tommy hooked one leg around the other's waist as his arms went to Adam’s shoulders. With a jump up to get the other leg in place he had not been on the other more than a few seconds before Adam took off.

The wind blew around him sending his fringe flying about. It felt freeing as they took off into the thick woods. Tree branches came within inches of his skin. He could not see them in the darkness but he could hear when they whipped past them; not once did he feel afraid. The ride ended too quickly though and soon Adam had stopped and was helping Tommy back to his feet.

They were in a field. The one he remembered in the movie but at night the area was covered in fireflies. He stood there watching the light show before him. Adam took his hand and with a gentle tug they both started to walk right into the middle of it. It was an unreal sight.

As Tommy watched the light show around them Adam was watching him. Tilting the boy's chin up to get his attention, he connected their lips. The kiss was innocent and sweet but full of the love that each had inside of them. When it broke Tommy felt a buzz in his pocket. Stepping back, he knew it was only a few moments away now.

“Edward you have to not be such a whimp. You let that girl push you around and hell, you could snap her in two. And you don’t want to bite anyone but do you realize how hot that shit is?” Sighing, Tommy scratched his side wondering if him saying anything at all would do any good anyways. “First she won’t leave your side but then she freaks out over marring you? I mean come on. Get with that werewolf boy instead.”

Snickering, the scene started to fade from view. Rubbing at his eyes, there was another image coming at him pretty quickly. Once his eyes focused Tommy realized it was a kid on a flying broom coming right at his head. He managed to duck down just in time.

Now this was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Deciding to head inside, to get away from the kids messing around on the brooms. Tommy walked through large wooden doors. “Wow.” He knew the movie was magical but seeing it like this was amazing. The castle itself was pretty impressive. Everything else made it over the top. A chill ran right up his spine as a gray mist came from behind him and went right through his body. Turned out to be one of those damn house ghosts. He couldn’t remember the name but it was a lady of sorts.

Letting his feet guide him, Tommy was soon joined by two larger boys. They looked strong but dumb as a box of rocks. They just stood there by his side as though waiting for a task to be given upon them. A smile started to grow on Tommy’s face. As it got bigger he started to laugh. Malfoy, huh? Guess it made sense. He had the blond hair and was thin. Bad guys did have more fun.

“Why don’t you guys show me where Potter is.” So they could be good for something. “Oh, and find my wand.” The boys lead him into the Great Hall area. It didn’t seem to be a meal time but there were several kids in here anyways just hanging out or studying.

When the oafs stopped suddenly Tommy walked right into their backs. Damn these kids where going to get on his nerves. The discovery was well worth it though. There at one of the benches was the magnificent three. The girl with wavy long hair looked like Brooke. The red head too little surprise looked like Adam. And in the middle with messy black hair and glasses was none other than Neil. Never in his life did he want to have a camera handy like he did right now.

One of his thugs shook at Tommy’s arm. Looking over to see what he wanted the kid was handing him a wand. “Fuck yes.” Taking it Tommy waved it about a bit. “Why don’t you two go and ummm just go away.”

They looked at each other for a moment before walking out of the Great Hall.

Forgetting about them almost as soon as they were out of sight, Tommy turned away from the trio as well. Being Malfoy, they wouldn’t want him around and he had things he wanted to try before the clock said time was up.

Open space and some privacy was the key here. So Tommy headed back outside walking away from the castle and towards the lake. Looking down at the wand, he really wished he could have remembered some of the spells. Waving the wand around didn’t do any good. “Abracadabra!” Still didn’t do any good. Tommy scratched the inside of his ear with the tip of the wand. This seemed pointless.

Walking further towards the lake, he twirled the wand around with his fingers. Seemed it took talent to use one of these things. Who knew? As Tommy went to take another step something caught his foot making him stumble a bit. Looking back down to the ground, his eyes lit up. “Hello there.” He leaned over and picked up a broom.

Sticking the wand in his pocket, Tommy moved the broom between his legs. Tommy hated flying but maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. He could control it unlike being in an airplane where you are forced to sit back and ride it out.

“Up!” Nothing happened. The first movie happened so long ago in his mind that it was hard to remember. Nothing wrong with the movies but he wasn’t a diehard fan. “Up?” Still nothing happened. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Tommy closed his eyes and started to concentrate. In his head he repeated the word over and over again. In an instant he shot up from the ground. “Holy shit!”

The ride up was anything but smooth. Tommy had such a death grip on the broom handle he wondered if whoever found his body would be able to pry his fingers off of it. The broom moved to hover in the air now. Staying very still the ground was so far away. Surprisingly the broom made him feel quite stable. If he was wobbling to the right it seemed to compensate to the left.

Time to see what this thing can really do. Dipping forward the broom started back down towards the ground quickly. Pulling up just feet from the earth, he zipped back up and off towards the castle. The wind whipped through his hair. Sure his stomach was flipping about but it was exciting as well.

Zooming around towers and clipping the top of trees, Tommy had never felt so alive. The feeling made him a bit reckless. As he was going over the courtyard he attempted to do a loop. His fingers where not nearly as tight as they were before so he lost his grip. Quickly the broom was gone slipping right out from underneath him and then Tommy was falling. Screaming at the top of his lungs watching the ground getting closer.

Covering up his eyes, not wanting to see that last second Tommy felt his body stop quickly. Moving his arm to take a peek, the ground was very close. Close enough for him to touch but he seemed to be floating above it. Just the tips of his fringe brushed at the ground.

“Taking a joy ride?” The voice was unmistakable. Severus Snape stood there, wand out, saving him from becoming a blood pancake on the stone ground. “I think this is too much for you to handle.”

Tommy wiggled his body finding his position hard to maneuver, watching how the wand he had been given before was now being taken away from him. Not that it was much of a loss. Damn thing didn’t want to work for him anyways.

“Have you not figured it out yet?” Snape spoke as though he was bored. The kind of face one would see on a person who had been waiting in line at the DMV for way too long.

“How to fly? Fuck no. But I’m not about to try that shit again either.” Would be nice if the guy could put him down right about now. His pocket started to buzz.

“Silly boy.” Snape twirled Tommy around a little in the air for his ignorance. “The clock. Not far from the end now and here you are wasting your time. Ignoring the signs. You don't deserve him.” Flicking his wrist Tommy was set free from the suspension and fell upon his back.

“Motherfucker, why did you…” Gone. Letting out a grunt he laid back on what he could feel was grass and dirt. The sun was shining high in the sky. Trees swayed gently in the wind as though they were dancing to the songs the birds where giving them. Where the fuck was he some Disney movie?


	6. Chapter 6

Laying here was getting him nowhere. Tommy got up and to his feet. Brushing some of the grass from his bottom, he walked into a small cottage. Everything looked very simple. Heading towards the door way, Tommy could see a large green field where sheep where grazing. Steeping outside once more there was a stable or what he guessed could pass as one. Had a horse and a cow inside. Next to it was a small fenced square with chickens.

A noise caught his attention. It was coming from the other side of the stable. Peeking around what he saw made his jaw drop. Adam was there chopping wood. His shirt was long gone and the skin exposed and he was just starting to get sweaty. The hair on the man’s head was a shaggy dirty blond color that had been messed with by the wind. Lastly his eyes where so blue it seemed unnatural.

With one last chop Adam wiped at his brow looking over to where Tommy was standing. Only to see the boy duck back quickly for being discovered.

The second Tommy moved back he felt like an idiot. What the hell was he doing? At least now he knew where he was. Snickering he mumbled out his favorite line. “Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.” It was classic. Something he and Mike joked about to this day. So Adam was Westley and he was...Tommy shivered. Again he was the girl; he was Princess fucking Buttercup. Rolling his eyes, he moved back out into the open.

Adam was not where he had been before. There were only so many places to look and Tommy did find him in the cottage, placing the wood that he had been chopping by the fireplace to be burned later. To his disappointment Adam had put a shirt back on.

“Farm boy.” Tommy was going to have some fun with this. “Make me some dinner.”

“As you wish.”

It was just that simple. Adam went over to a corner of the room that he guessed was a kitchen area and started to get to work.

Till the sun went down Tommy was being a pain in the ass or rather a broken record. It was farm boy this and farm boy that. Each time he spoke the words Adam would always say the same thing. The last task given was for him to start a fire in the fireplace.

The thought stayed in his head. What was it in the movie, how he did all these things because he loved her? But she seemed like such a bitch to order him around. How could he love a woman like that? Staring off into space, Tommy never noticed that the fire had started till Adam had touched his arm, causing him to jump. There was a hint of concern in Adam’s eyes.

“Farm boy.” Tommy looked up into those beautiful blue eyes. “Keep me company. Please?”

“As you wish.” Adam’s hand slid down Tommy’s arm till he got to the boy's hand. Taking it into his own, he lead the way to a chair near the fire. Sitting down in the chair first, Adam pulled Tommy to take a seat in his lap.

It reminded Tommy of private moments on tour. When Adam would get lonely on his bus and ask Tommy to come over to watch a movie with him. The whole time Adam would talk while the movie was playing. Always asking seconds after something would happen in the movie how it came to be. Used to drive Tommy nuts till he figured out why. Adam wasn’t interested in the movie at all. He just wanted to spend time with Tommy. After the show in Finland their private time together dwindled down. Then, after Paris it stopped all together.

“Will it ever be the same again?” Tommy tried to snuggle around the other closer.

Adam wrapped both arms around Tommy. The boy was small and easy to hold onto. “Of course it will.”

“But what if something happens? If not Sauli, then another boy. Not as though it would be hard for you to have your pick.”

“Hear this now.” Sitting more upright, Adam move his finger under Tommy’s chin, forcing the boy to make eye contact with him. “I will always be there for you.”

“How can I be sure?”

“This is true love.” Said as though it was the simplest answer in the world. “Do you really think love like this happens every day?”

Tommy supposed not. There was a buzzing in his pocket. Time went by so quickly here it seemed. “Westley you’re going to go through a lot of shit to get your Princess. Just don’t let her whip you too hard. I mean, fuck if she can’t appreciate you after all that, then fuck her.”

Before any questions came about, he pulled Adam closer to him as Tommy closed his eyes and connected their lips. Reopening his eyes, Tommy found himself outside yet again. The scenery was becoming old news to him. With outside shots in movies he could be almost anywhere. Grunting a bit at the growing frustration, Tommy looked around him for clues. There was a green bag nearby. Pulling it closer he zipped it open and dig through the items. A loaf of bread, a water bottle, a pot lid and a map.

The map was familiar to him. Pulling it out he looked at the picture of an island. The map separated into square quadrants. In chicken scratch written on the side was the word ‘Danger Zones’ and then a list of times.

“Fuck me.”

Tommy grabbed at his throat feeling the collar there.

“At least I’m the guy.”


	7. Chapter 7

There was nothing in the bag that would do him any good so Tommy left it behind and just took the map. It was one thing to kill monsters but it was something else entirely to kill innocent people. Staying out in the open would have drawn too much attention to him so instead Tommy headed into the woods. Every time his shoe broke a branch or stepped on an extra crunch leaf he winced.

Paranoia and fear started to set in. What if he was being watched? What if that person meant to cause him harm? Rain started to fall; Tommy put up his hood and pulled out the map checking to make sure he was on the right path to the shrine. That’s where Shuya was supposed to meet up with Noriko if they got separated. When walking was just not fast enough Tommy started to run. He had to find Adam, had to protect him.

Resting on the shrine floor, Adam looked up at the other keeping him company. He was tall with warm brown skin, shaggy dark hair and intense brown eyes. The tattoo of an Om symbol on the man’s left forearm was in his view.

It was a downpour now. The rain washing away the evidence of the terrible things that had happened on the island. Sitting up, whatever Sutan was making to eat did smell good. But his stomach was tied in knots. Tommy should have been there by now. “I have to go find him.” Bolting off into the rain, Adam wasn’t sure which direction to go in but he was sure somehow that he would find the other.

“Wait!” Sutan dropped the herbs he was holding and tried to catch up with Adam. “Come back! We're near a danger zone!” But Adam was too quick and was quickly out of his sight.

Tommy could have sworn he heard shouting. Not one for physical exercise, his lungs were on fire. Heading up some rocks, his foot slipped on some mud and Tommy went down hard. His right ankle made a snapping sound that instantly sent pain throughout him.

Coming into the clearing, Adam saw Tommy laying on the ground. Kneeling by his side and helping Tommy to sit up, his eyes scanned the boy. “You’re alright.” Tears started to fill his eyes pulling the blond into a crushing hug. “You’re alright.”

“I think I broke my ankle or something.” The rain was dying down now. Falling to create more of a mist. Looking over Adam’s shoulder, he could see Brooke sitting on a small stone bench. Shaking Adam to grab his attention, he could feel the arms around him loosen.

Brooke stood looking almost demonic as her arm moved from her side to point the gun she had at the two of them. “The fairy tale is over.”

Trying to stand and falling back down, wincing more at the pain in his ankle, Tommy moved to sit in front of Adam. The instinct to protect the other was so strong that Tommy didn’t even register that a bullet this close would be a death shot. “Don’t do this. Where all friends!”

Hearing the safety click off, Tommy reached behind him grabbing a hold of Adam, waiting for the shot. But it never came. Brooke looked behind them with fear in her eyes. Lowering her arm, she took off quickly to the right vanishing in the thick of the trees.

Turing quickly to see who they were up against now, his eyes widened at the site. There was Monte walking slowly across the same rocks Tommy had fallen on. In his hand was a see threw white umbrella. Getting closer he handed the umbrella over to Adam which in turn used it to cover Tommy and himself.

Monte stood over the other two. “Did you figure it all out Tommy?”

Did he just say his name? “Wa-what?”

“Your feelings for Adam and coming to terms with who you are now. Escape from LA showed you how quickly your life was turned upside down by the fame. Wanting people to know your name but now feeling over exposed. Friday the 13th brought you face to face with the fear you keep inside of you. The ‘straight’ Tommy you keep repeating to others in case anyone forgot it. The Pirates of the Caribbean helped you face the reality of giving yourself over to someone who is more dominant and well known then you are. The fear that you will always be second. Harry Potter gave you a hands on view of the roller coaster your mind is going though. Princess Bride brought into realization of your need to be in control on a relationship with another. And now Battle Royal was your final test. There will be many who will sling awful words towards you and him but here you moved right in the way. Protecting him even when it was certain you would be hurt instead. Do you see now?”

So this wasn’t all just random? Tommy’s head was spinning more now than it had ever before. All this happened because he couldn’t face the reality of his feelings for Adam? But wait. “What about Twilight?”

Letting out a chuckle, Monte crossed his arms over his chest. “That was chosen to fuck with you.”

Mumbling out the word 'asshole', Tommy took the watch out of his pocket. The gears glowed a much darker blue. Opening up the face, the dial spun around so fast that it was a blur.

“Ready to take the last step?” Monte reached out for Tommy’s hand. Getting to his feet, Adam joined too as he wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s middle to help him to stand.

Unhooking the watch from his pants, Tommy looked over to Adam. “But what if I tell you everything and you still reject me. There’s Sauli, too.”

“Then you will never know what could be. Life is about taking chances. What if you never came to the audition? Never picked up a guitar? Could you live each day with the feelings locked deep down inside of you?” Adam gave Tommy’s body a squeeze for encouragement.

Nodding a yes at what he had to do, Tommy reached his arm back and chucked the watch as hard as he could against a tree. When the watch hit the bark, it broke up sending a blinding blue light over all of them. Tommy brought up his arm to shield his eyes.

“Tommy.”

“Tommy.”

“Tommy!”

Opening his eyes, Tommy’s head turned towards the voice calling his name. Mike was in his room shutting off the DVD player. “If the music looped one more fucking time I swear.” Pissed off, the guy left the room shutting the door loudly behind him.

Reaching blindly on the bed around him, his hand came upon his phone. Tommy brought it close to his face, as his eye sight was still a bit blurry from sleep, and pressed speed dial #1. Putting it against his ear, he waited.

“Tommy?” Adam’s voice was raspy as though he had been sleeping. Could have been, as Tommy had no idea what time it was. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah well no.” Sitting up, Tommy slid on the first pair of shoes closest to the bed. “I need to talk to you. It’s pretty important.”

“Come over.” A loud yawn could be heard. “Use your key and if I fall back asleep just wake me up.”

Hanging up Tommy grabbed his car keys and headed off towards Adam’s. Tonight he was going to tell Adam the truth. Whatever happened after that would be up to fate.

The End


End file.
